To Love Another
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: Sai trying to justify his feelings for Naruto and Naruto's feelings for Sasuke. Just after chapter 455 events. Sai just wants a little love! If the Naru/Sai pairing intrigues you, do R&R please!*heart*


**Pairing:** Naruto x Sai  
**Rating:** PG**  
Type:**One-Shot**  
Warnings:** Implied Sex, Nothing else really, but it is set directly after Naruto manga chapter 455**  
Beta'd?**:None LMK if you can3 lol**  
Summary:** Just a scene that happens the night Naruto gets beat up. Naruto and Sai address their feelings and the love...arrow? Sai - Naruto - Sasuke - Noone...er.. Naruto. You'd hope after all the torture Naruto has put himself through over him... ;-;**  
Comments:** I was staring at my Sai plushie the other night, and had this awful feeling inside my stomach, like, "poor Sai's getting no love again" so I had to write something for him. It really is that simple. He just needs a bit of love!! Stupid Naruto . After Naruto gets himself beaten up for Sasuke (Lol, what the hell is that, really!!) I just think wow.. Sasuke is so useless. Naruto needs to pay Sai some attention, don't you agree?  
**An Apology:** I was going to write a nice smut to accompany this piece, but my heart just wasn't in it. I enjoyed myself too much with the psychological slash dramatical stuff, that I felt a big smut was going to ruin it...while I did write *some* kind of smut, I can work on it and give you a more finished product if it's requested by the reader(you). I haven't been too into yaoi lately, my imagination just isn't flowing as well as it could for it. Do check out my other stories for some real fleshed out Naruto smut.

**To Love Another** by **Tsuki Kami Kira** _(Serenity)_

Sai stared up at the looming sky above him. Despite the stars, the sky felt darker than usual, enveloping him, embracing him and his idle thoughts. Engulfing his heart, disallowing anything to escape from it. He heard a noise behind him. A soft rustle. His skin prickled up, his senses became alert, but he was not alarmed. The building he was lying on was dead quiet. The village was asleep, but not he. Nor the person behind him, it would seem.

"Can I sit here?" came a gruff awkward voice behind him. After a short pause, Sai murmured a barely audible "Mmm."

The blonde encompassing all of his thoughts of late sat behind him. The next thing Sai saw was an upside down face staring at him. He could not see the face, but he saw a splash of blonde lit from the moonlight above.

"Are you hurting?" Sai asked, trying to find a place to put his eyes, but at a loss settled for closing them. Sai was still in disbelief, the events of that day replaying in his mind over and over. Naruto going through so much pain, for somebody who, in Sai's opinion, just didn't give a damn about Naruto. Why did he do that? Why does he go so far for Sasuke? These questions seem to echo an eternity within his otherwise void mind. Sasuke is never going to know, never going to apologise or be thankful to Naruto, he will never care about Naruto, he will never do anything for him. Naruto's adamant feelings, are based on something so weak, something that just doesn't exist anymore. Sai wondered if Naruto would ever wake up to reality, before Sai did, that is.

"Haha, where?" came the joking reply. Sai heard a tinge of sullenness bereft of any humor at all in the voice.

"Anywhere... body, mind..." Sai drifted off.

"I'll live. Thanks though. Thank you for today..." warm fingers touched his cheek in a stroking gesture. Oh how Sai longed for his touch. So long had he waited for it, longed for this feeling to be stirred inside his chest, rather than laying motionless in its untouched dormant state. Naruto, ever the whirlpool in his soul.

"That's okay." Sai said softly. "I learnt something new today" he added.

"Yeah?" Naruto questioned as he started to play in Sai's black hair with his hand playfully, almost boredly.

"Today, Kakashi-sensei made me compare the things you do for Sasuke, with the things I do for you..." He felt the hand on his head tense up. Then a sigh came soon after and the hairplay resumed.

"I realised, that whatever you feel for Sasuke..." after a deep breath he began again "I... think I feel it too, for you." He let the blonde digest the words for a while. "I have not felt this way since my brother was alive... I forgot, all of these emotions that roots made obsolete. This desire to protect a special someone... do things to help them... even just caring for them. All of it, makes me feel..."

"Human?" Naruto asked. Sai nodded. "Yeah...me too. It's the only thing which kept me sane after finding out the reason everybody in the village hated me. I was a stupid coward, hiding my true feelings behind anger, hatred and jealousy... But really, the real ones had started much earlier than that. I saw it, when I was a kid. Becausew we were the same. We were both alone in our worlds. I just didn't realise how much tougher he had it than I did. It was so hard for him, that he chose to be isolated, in order to take it all on himself, unlike me who had no choice. I can't imagine the suffering he went through at all. If I could, I would go back to then and be there for him, instead of just watching him suffer alone and lying to myself. Shy, embarassed and ignorant to how deep-seated everything truly was. I could have saved him from that pain, no... we could have saved each other. Then maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way. And I could have filled the gap, as his brother." Naruto moved Sai's hitai-ate over his eyes and held it there.

Sai heard a quiet sniffle and what seemed like a nose wipe on Naruto's jump suit sleeve.

"You really love him, don't you Naruto-kun?" Sai placed his hand on top of Naruto's in a gentle gesture of comfort. Sai couldn't understand this feeling that was welling up inside of him. It felt crazy, desperate. In another world, Sai was gasping for huge chunks of air that just wouldn't come. He was _still_ just a shadow of the treacherous Sasuke, so much so that he might as well be empty. He took off his hitai-ate and sat up facing Naruto. The night lights faintly glowed on a slightly swollen and red face, with traces of tears glistening unimaginable sorrows. Sai dove for his waist and grabbed him around the torso firmly, burrowing his face into Naruto.

"What about me? I need saving too!" He held onto Naruto for dear life, knowing full well how badly he had been injured that day, but unable to stop all the same. His fingers dug ever deeper through the material. Naruto gasped for breath but just sat there motionless.

"I love you!" Sai confessed exasperatedly. He did it, he could finally put that whirlpool of emotion into these words. He finally understood, after what Kakashi-sensei said to him, that he indeed, loves Naruto. But he didn't realise until now, just how much he loved the boy. And Sai could hardly believe it to be love... it felt way too painful in comparison to the numerous rainbow-esque ideals painted inside of his books.

"I know." Naruto whispered. "I always have known..." New tears formed on the blondes face. Unsure as to why, Naruto began to cry. "Sai.. let go..." he grimaced. Sai only held him tighter. "No."

"I really mean it Sai, let go... it" Naruto whinced in pain "it really hurts." Sai loosened his grip a little. "No... not until you tell me what I am to you." Sai knew the futility of his efforts, but he has always been thrown in the deep end and he had to put an end to the silent suffering. Give it his all, and then let it be put to rest forever.

"I...you are my important comrade." Naruto whispered. Sai's hands dropped from Naruto's torso, and he just lay there. He felt a trickle down his face and wondered if it was raining, his body shook and let out a sob. Not rain, defeat. His upper body was then lifted like a rag doll and he was forced to sit up. The warm hands from earlier grabbed his face by the cheeks and brought his forehead to the blonde's. His black eyes met with shiny bright blue orbs that emitted a grief beyond his apprehension. Sai closed his eyes, unsure of what to do or say.

He then felt a tingle on his night exposed chilled lips. The light boy had kissed the dark boy lightly on the lips. Sai gasped in surprise, before being subject to a more aggressive tackle. Sai soon found himself melting to the kiss and replying with a mutual fervor. And the two sat there kissing for a few minutes. Sai now sitting between his legs with his own wrapped around the blonde. Hands snaked up his back and under his shirt. Stroking him. Comforting him. Telling him promises that will never be kept, and whispering words that will never be spoken aloud. The lies of that kiss were evident, but it was such a tasty lie, Sai couldn't help endulging in.

It had been there for a while now. Every fleeting look when noone was watching, every accidental touch, a gaze that softly caressed each others skin without even being anywhere near each other. A tension, building and growing to unseen heights. Emotions or not, something was happening between them. Sai didn't want to think of himself as Sasuke's replacement. Naruto had lied to himself that he wasn't Sasuke's replacement. Naruto was now finding himself searching for the soul that is unique to Sai, rather than looking for a glimmer of his lost love in something that was and never will be the ever brooding ebony haired boy. But it was hard to overcome his prominent feelings he couldn't shake away. Being at a loss of how to find the new person, when your heart is so taken in by another. Bound and locked away by intense feelings of love, desire, lust. Sai could only continue to twirl his fingers, in his efforts to unravel the bindings one layer at a time.

Sai knew this about the boy, from ever since they first met and the blonde piously preached and raved about the missing nin like he was some kind of god. And yet even knowing so, Sai faltered not. He stood on his two feet. The blonde had captured him, freed his imagination, let him become a somebody and broke the chains of the order abiding doll he was made to be. His feelings for the blonde had grown so strong, so quickly, he didn't know what to do. But the one thing he could never bring himself to do, was to keep away from his savior. There was a magnetism about the boy, which told his body to always be close to him. A persistant longing to defy physics, and merge the two bodies.

"Naruto.." Sai breathed out. The blonde was currently smothering his neck in lavish kisses. Sucking, nibbling softly biting loose bits of skin. "Sai..." Naruto panted. "I can't hold on any more." Naruto scraped Sai's back with his finger nails, before changing to a desperate and firm stroke. Every one of his fingers setting Sai's cool back on fire. A primitive desire was fiercely invoking inside the two teens. Bodies both blazing infernos, encouraging and fueling the one next to it. It was time for them to give in to the desire and guilt shared over the past months. Replacement or not, Naruto was Sai's tonight.

-----

Both of them panted heavily, with Naruto falling on top of a worn out Sai. "This isn't going to be a happy ending is it" Sai said amusedly. "No, probably not." Naruto agreed. "If he doesn't kill you because of some crazy plot device he's going to steal you from me." Sai muttered.

Naruto kissed him on the cheek. "Nawwwwwww. Regardless of what happens in the future, you'll always be my Team 7 comrade. Just like him yes, only, I have the security of knowing you're not gonna run away from me... or try to kill me" Naruto winked. "Even if that is true, isn't that just using me because I'm what's available, Naruto-kun?" Sai moved to get up and was halted by an orange pair of arms.

"Nothing wrong with loving two people, is there?" came the reply. Sai breathed out a sigh. "Well, lets just say now I know it's not only you who's masochistic. What on earth am I going to do with you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto gave a hoarse laugh in his ear. It made him shudder.

"I can think of a few things you can do with me," a warm wet tongue caressed Sai behind his ear. He immediately jumped out of the grip, fixed his clothes and flew off the roof to get as far away as fast as possible.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled after him, "you said you weren't going to run away!"

And Naruto chased.

TBC???

Please check **An Apology** at the top of this page if you haven't. gomen nasai!!! Thanks for reading and feel free to review and tell me I suck or beg for a fleshy smut ;P


End file.
